epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Praetorian MKII
Praetorian MKII is an optional boss encountered in . It's a stronger version of Praetorian and is fought on Battle Mountain — as such, Appearance Praetorian MKII has a similar design to the original Praetorian, being a humanoid robot with a knight-like appearance. Noticeable differences include red markings all over its body, a large forward-pointing spike on its helmet and more shoulder armor. Moreover, its chest-plate and machine guns have been removed and its torso has been split in half horizontally, allowing it to open up like a demonic maw, sharp teeth and all, and fire off powerful attacks. The area where its chest-plate used to be now has (presumably) 2 slits resembling eyes, making its torso resemble a skull of sort. It still wields a sword and shield, but it favors a large cleaver instead of a katana. The red markings presumably come from Dark Matter, one of materials used to build MKII; it is also one of the items the boss drops when defeated. Similar markings can be found on Cosmic Monolith, one of most famous uses of Dark Matter. Overview The Praetorian MKII is swift non-elemental massacre machine which also wields potent magic. It can buff any of its stats except for (but not all in the same turn) and respawn its Razor Claws in the process, which happens around every 4th turn. As expected from a boss, it has many resistances and few weaknesses, and will use stronger attacks as he loses health, most notable one being the boomerang laser that defies the laws of physics. It has numerous strong attacks, physical and magical, single-target and area-of-effect, and incredibly high on par with Cosmic Monoliths. It is only weak to and , and (fortunately) doesn't resist , making its self-buffs an non-issue once a reliable hit rate is achieved. Defeating Praetorian MKII on Epic difficulty will reward the player with the Hardware Upgrade medal. Statistics and non-elemental attacks. Has very high evade. Summons Razor Claws for support. |HP = 3900 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 8 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4.5 |Eva = 8 |Exp = 700 |AP = 70 |SP = 70 |Gold = 700 |Hit2HP = 6 |fire = 50% |thunder = 50% |ice = 50% |earth = 100% |poison = 100% |wind = -80% |water = -80% |dark = 200% |burn = 100% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |syphon = 100% |death = 100% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = RAM Chip |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Dark Matter |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Titanium |item3chance = 100% }} Attacks and Abilities |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 80%. |Attack4 = Pulsar |Target4 = All |Power4 = 60 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Dark |StatusChance4 = 30% |StatusStrength4 = 20% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 115% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Antimatter |Target5 = Centered |Power5 = 80 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 75% |Element5 = Dark |Acc5 = 120% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Dark Eyes |Target6 = All |Power6 = 50 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Dark |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 3x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 200% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Attack7 = Boomerang Lazor |Target7 = Random |Power7 = 280/2 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = None |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 20% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Attack8 = Offensive Buff |Target8 = Self |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |StatusStrength8 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon8 = |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Notes8 = Respawns any defeated Razor Claws. |Attack9 = Defensive Buff |Target9 = Self |Type9 = None |Element9 = None |StatusStrength9 = 50% 50% 50% |StatusIcon9 = |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = U |Notes9 = Respawns any defeated Razor Claws. On Hard and Epic difficulties, also applies onto self. }} Battle logic * 5th turn and then every 4th turn → Offensive Buff (1/2), Defensive Buff (1/2); * ≥65% HP → Slash (2/6), Dash (2/6), Pulsar (1/6), Antimatter (1/6); * <65% to ≥32% HP → Triple Slash (2/10), Dash (2/10), Pulsar (1/10), Antimatter (1/10), Dark Eyes (2/10), Boomerang Lazor (2/10); * <32% HP → Triple Slash (1/4), Dash (1/4), Dark Eyes (1/4), Boomerang Lazor (1/4). Strategy Equipment Stat bonuses and special effects can be preferred over elemental resistances, as the enemies don't use a lot of elemental attacks, and the most powerful ones are non-elemental anyway. Particular suggestions include: * Lance's Vortex Cannon with Shockwave is the best multi-target offensive choice, as Vortex Cannon gives the highest Magic Attack boost out of all guns, and boosts Wind-elemental skills on top of Shockwave's above-average power, though that comes at a slight Accuracy penalty. * Natalie's Dreamcatcher/Seraphim with highly accurate single-target Judgement can also deal considerable damage, even if it doesn't hit an elemental weakness; if somebody else can the boss to boost Holy damage, it'll be more effective than Mystic Breeze with Airwave. As a bonus, Seraphim can cast Holy Fire to Dispel a single target, while Dreamcatcher resists Syphon, and its Talisman Seal cripples enemies' Magic Attack and Syphons them. * The Water-elemental magical skills have considerably less power than Wind skills, with none of potential users' Water weapons compensating that. * Anna's Emerald Cyclone can Dispel the buffs, counters with a high accuracy skill and, like Vortex Cannon, fires off Shockwaves randomly with single-target weapon-elemental attacks, including the counterattack. However, it is obtained slightly later than Praetorian MKII can be reached, requiring Thermal Boots found in the latter half of Lankyroot Jungle. ** With Ninja Skirt that which boosts attacking items and increases Accuracy, Shuriken becomes a potent physical Wind attack. Unfortunately, Ninja Skirt is only obtained some time after Praetorian MKII is defeated, though it can be used in the Upgraded Boss Rush. * Matt's Silver Blade debuffs targets' Evade with weapon-elemental skills, and has a chance to counterattack with Swift Slash, which would also debuff their Evade. Matt's lack of physical Wind skills can be patched up the same way as Anna's, using the Ninja Gear with Shurikens. * The Bone Armor gives Dark resistance and high stats, and its elemental weaknesses are not exploitable by the boss. However, watch out for self-Curse. * The Pope's Dress gives Dark resistance and a strong boost, and randomly casts Revive, which would help against enemies' high damage attacks. Unfortunately, it is obtained much later than the boss can be accessed — in the Temple of Godcat. Battle * Praetorian MKII's Evade, as well as Claws', cannot simply be ignored. Accuracy-boosting equipment, Accuracy buffs or Evade debuffs are required if you wish to have a comfortable hit chance. * Although the Praetorian MKII and its minions do have high evade, their Accuracy is not that high, so try to debuff it (preferably via Solar Flare) and buff your Evade (preferably via Reflex). With the enemies having many hard-hitting attacks, including those awful laser beams, dodging at least some will prove very beneficial. * Due to the magical non-elemental laser attacks typically inflicting damage far above survivable, , or/and Magic Attack debuffs are recommended. * Since Razor Claws would be replaced in few turns if they've been destroyed, it might be a good idea to not kill them and instead debuff their offensive stats, using and to keep them low. If you are planning to kill them, do it the turn they are buffed to maximize time spent without them. * Syphoning Razor Claws restricts them to a weak physical attack, blocking them from firing lasers. The Syphon skill can screw both of them at the same time with a high chance. Trivia * The Dark Eyes attack was previously used by Akron in . Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Bosses